Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Nitrome 2.1 I don't think it ust be deleted... If u delete why don't delete Nitrome 1.0,1.5 and 2.0 page? I think it musn't be deleted because it is a page with information for Nitrome 2.1. It musn't be mentioned or explained in a page with different name! 08:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) It's useless having a 2.1 page when it hasn't existed yet, and we've got a better article on those features in Nitrome 2.0. 12:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Asteroids Cameo Asteroids Cameo - I think it should be deleted. It's on a component of Spacescape, an article about a game that was never released (well I heard it was never actually a game, so...). This should fall into the rules of deleting it. 23:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Takeshi64 FN0 Font I think my file, Takeshi64 FN0 Font should not be deleted. Juxtapose these two images: Compare the "A" and "I" in Takeshi with the "A" and "I" in Final Ninja. They are identical. The font for them are exactly the same. This is obviously based on the below image, which is made for Final Ninja Zero, a Nitrome Game. I think this qualifies as fanart. -Takeshi64 : The only issue is, how obvious is obvious? Should the fanart rule extend to font? 01:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Plants (Swindler) I think it should'nt be deleted. I realise that the plants in SWindler have very little effect on the game, but it I decent enough page, and it shows all the plants in the game's sprites. Also, SWindler seems to be very poupler, and I think the page will eventually devolp into a better page. - Magikarpoweractivated :First, thanks for voicing your opinion on the page. And please sign your username with four tildes (~~~~) next time you leave a post. :Now, about your point, the plants page is basically made up of some nice looking sprites and a description of the four types of plants. However, if you have played Swindler, you may have noticed that besides being a part of the background, plants in Swindler have no other purpose like the enemies, for example. The article is entirely made up of a) what these plants look like (where a picture can say all that is needed to say) or b) what they might do. As an informational Wiki, we want to avoid writing theories or other information that isn't reliable enough on mainspace articles, and this article is pretty much made up of these two points that I feel are strong enough to make it a candidate for deletion. 06:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Here's my one dollar on how to resolve this. :::Imaging that you are writing a book, a guide for Swindler. Would you want to include these plants as a section in your book? If yes, it should stay. :::SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k edit 16:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I still wouldn't keep it, since I would say all the information written on the article appears to be speculation, and I sincerely don't think plants in Swindler are relevant enough to deserve their own page given they are merely part of the background and do not play any other role at all in the game. 02:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Wait I thought I already requested for this page to be deleted. Oh well...I will say this though: you can't write a guide if you don't have any information on what you are studying. 10:40, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Stars (Hot Air) I hotly disagree with the page being deleted becuase it has lots of content. Stars (Pick Ups) I only made for the Twang and Cheese Dreams stars, which did absolutely the same thing. The page shouldn't be deleted - why would you merge a regular article-sized-article with another article??? -- 02:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Both these articles concern the same subject. All the stars from all these games are pickups; their only difference being what they look like and the number of points they grant. That's why Takeshi64 suggested merging all these star articles together; the ones from Hot Air do exactly the same thing as the ones from Cheese Dreams and Twang. 03:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Their main purpose is not to gain points in Hot Air. I oppose merging articles with similar interactive objects but applied to different games. Intereactive objects from each respective game should be grouped together instead. Should there be no other reply in 1 week, i'll remove the deletion candidate tag. We can't leave articles in the candidate for deletion limbo. SQhi'•'(talk) 16:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) All Spacescape pages except Spacescape They aren't even from a finished game. The reader can probably make the observations from the articles in the picture, and they don't belong on the wiki. Also, I marked them several days ago, can someone either delete it or disuss why not? 01:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Wait...this page still exists? :/ 03:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with it's deletion too. Actually, we don't even know if the game got on development or it's just an image, do we? I don't see any proof on it's page. 10:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree that all spacescape pages except for spacescape should be deleted also. :: Not the person you're thinking of (talk) Spaceships I don't think it should be deleted. Just because there are only two does not mean it should be deleted. 23:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :I just don't approve of pages that their only purpose is to link you to another page. I thought this page isn't needed, because they only appear in the ending and beginning. 23:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it is a well-written page, and it explains what a spaceship is. The in links to the other articles. It is big enough, too. 23:42, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :::It explains the general characteristics of a Spaceship in the Cheese Dreams Series. And there may be other Spaceships in the Cheese Dreams Series. -- 00:29, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess your second point about more spaceships is true. I don't think we should consider deleting it unless more don't appear in CD 2. 00:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Knives (Double Edged) I agree with deleting this article. It is the same as Dagger. 13:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Canary Purple Gas I oppose the deletion of the page. Our new member created the page in good faith, and during a quick scan through the Canary articles I found no other articles about the same subject. As such, the page should be kept. Moreover, all new articles start up small with sparse information. Such articles should not be deleted, as they have the potential to be expanded. SQhi'•'(talk) 15:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Before I saw this message, I removed the delete tag (Sorry). But I agree with SQhi. 15:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) File:Blooper.png I disagree with the deletion of this image. It may not be made by Nitrome, but it is not fanart and is a part of the wiki. I see absolutely no reason to delete this image. 18:13, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. The image has been undeleted by NOBODY and I left a message on Emitewiki2's talk page about it. We never said "only Nitrome images are allowed on the Wiki", otherwise fanart would have been allowed, too. It's about where the images go, whether on the mainspace or if they are just for use on a userpage. This file was uploaded for the cultural references page to show the comparison between the squid from Twang and the squid from the referenced game. I consider it a valid file. 20:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree. 21:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) File:jpeg.jpg It's being used on ,NTPYTO. It shouldn't be deleted. Haven't you seen this template before? 21:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Template images for article management are allowed, which is why we allowed IJZM to upload the big red X on the chat ban template. Oh, we may need to have a talk on what images we are allowing. It's there to prove a point, and it's okay to have it on the Wiki. 21:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it's just common sense for what we can and can't allow besides the fanart rule. These have just been misunderstandings. :: 21:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I've seen that template before. I thought that it would be better to replace the image with a URL and then delete the original. 22:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::No. It is allowed on the Wiki, and it is much less of a hassle to upload the image to the Wiki than to put it on an external file host when you don't need to. Plus, the image uses tooltips, which are much easier to code for an uploaded file. Since it is allowed, it should not be deleted. 22:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, let me add to that. Why do you think it would be better to replace the image with a URL and delete the original, Not? 22:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::So that the file is not stumbled across in the future when another user sees it and wonders why it is allowed. 18:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not if we put a message on the file saying why it's allowed. ::::: 18:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If that happens, then we explain that images for management templates are allowed to be uploaded. Even better, we do what Takeshi says, and add a description on the file page itself. 19:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Recategorisation of candidates for deletion Would it be better to split them into three categories, articles, media and others? It doesn't make sense for all types of deletion candidates to be discussed here. Articles and media are of a more serious note. P.S.:Actually, should deletion discussions take place on the talk page of the candidate itself. Perhaps, it would be useful to have them on the category discussion to document the decision. SQhi'•'''(talk)Diamond 17:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Robot eyes I agree with the deletion of this page, and that it should be merged with boosters. 23:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I think the problem is that it isn't a booster, and it isn't a block. It doesn't behave like a booster and is too well armored to be one. It also isn't a block because it serves another purpose other than being armor. I think it's a unique enough element to deserve its own page. 02:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) This user recently created an article about a Pixel Love game, and I want it deleted for obvious reasons. 01:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Nitrome Winter Story I found this page on the wiki, and I think it counts as fanon. Fanon should be put in the Nitrome Fanon Wiki.Go Kule (talk) 01:01, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Although fanon should go on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki, there is no rule about posting fanon here if fanon is not placed in the mainspace (regular articles). However, fanon images are banned and should be added to the fanon wiki instead of here. -- 02:00, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::The story is in the user's namespace, which does not prohibit collaborative stories. I deleted the redirect, which used a mainspace title. If this causes issues, it can be restored. 06:37, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Tank parts I believe this article should be deleted, as it has become a linkdump with no other content. 03:51, January 5, 2016 (UTC)